


Kageyama having a mini internal crisis regarding his love for hinata

by Bluetooths_WIFI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetooths_WIFI/pseuds/Bluetooths_WIFI
Summary: Exactly what the title says.And then- the boy Kageyama thought was born out of the sun looked up at him, and flashed him his blinding grin."Let's do this one more time!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 23





	Kageyama having a mini internal crisis regarding his love for hinata

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little ficlet thing i wrote for a friend. 
> 
> The prompt was "lets do this one more time" and Because im WEAK i turned it into a hopeful sort of ficlet instead of sad :((
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kageyama looked at the boy in front of him. Why. Why was he so attracted to him, yet at the same time that face irritated him so much.

They were supposed to be rivals in everything- always trying to outdo the other, always striving to be better than one another. Yet why, why does he feel this way? Why does he feel as if he was on cloud 9 every time he was beside hinata- another spike, another toss, another everything- it confuses him and irritated him to no end.

But yet seeing that smile and eyes crinkle-

"Kageyama?"

Something warm erupted deep inside his chest.

"Yes hinata boke?"

It was nice. 

"Are you okay?" 

He wanted to see that smile forever.

"Mn, don't think much of it boke."

Kageyama thinks he would do almost everything for that smile. 

"Hmm okay!"

And then- the boy Kageyama thought was born out of the sun looked up at him, and flashed him his blinding grin. 

"Let's do this one more time!"

He felt at home.


End file.
